<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning to Share by snowflakeofdestruction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080447">Learning to Share</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeofdestruction/pseuds/snowflakeofdestruction'>snowflakeofdestruction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Matters [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeofdestruction/pseuds/snowflakeofdestruction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Riku's son, Ripan, meets Axel and Roxas's twin girls for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Matters [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Learning to Share</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sora had been preparing Ripan all day, repeating the news in happy tones, so, even if he didn’t completely grasp what was going on, he’d understand it was something to be excited about. Aunt Naminè had gotten the doctor to help her find Uncle Roxas and Uncle Axel’s babies and was able to bring them to their family. That part he’d already told Ripan weeks ago, and made it its own celebration. "They have been having so much fun getting to know each other, but now they are ready for visitors, so today you and I get to see Baby Dulce and Baby Salena at Uncle Roxas’s and Uncle Axel’s.” Riku was at the Land of Departure, assisting Aqua and Kairi with Mark of Mastery tests, but he’d come along the next time. “ They’re going to be your favorite playmates one day,” Sora assured his son with all the confidence of someone who had already planned the perfect life raising children the same time as some of his best friends, and hadn’t considered that there was any option but a happy family that kept extending. “But we’re going to have to be very gentle because they are new to the worlds.”</p><p>“Play.” Ripan nodded solemnly and handed Sora the stuffed giraffe he was holding to show his grasp of the situation.</p><p>“Play,” Sora confirmed, taking the offering. “With two new playmates just for you! Friends for Ripan! Hooray!” </p><p>“Hooray!” Ripan echoed. “Friend of Ripan!” He pointed toward the giraffe, his constant companion, again. </p><p>“You want to give your new friends Gregory G. Giraffe?” Sora asked. “That’s a very sweet gesture.”</p><p>Ripan nodded emphatically. Yes, the giraffe was his friend. Giraffe. Friend. Sweets. All good things. Daddy should give him and the giraffe sweets. Instead, Ripan found himself swept up in his daddy’s arms and cuddled close as Sora was overwhelmed with pride at his selfless little giver. Ripan patted Daddy absently, wondering where there were sweets and making sure Friend Giraffe wasn’t crushed. </p><p>Some confusion remained as they got ready and G.G. Giraffe got a ribbon put on him, to which Ripan declared “Fancy off-it,” Sora assuming he meant his own new shirt, when Ripan meant G.G.’s bow. Then Sora buckled Ripan and G.G. Giraffe into their childseat in the gummi ship, and everyone was on the same page again as Sora sang songs Goofy had told him Max had always loved on long trips to pass the time when he was younger (the same ones Sora had still loved himself when Goofy had sung them on gummi trips when they’d first met until Donald squawked of a headache and made them be quiet) and Ripan provided enthusiastic, clapping accompaniment. </p><p>When they landed on Twilight Town and made their way up the hill to Axel and Roxas’s house, Sora explained the goal of their visit again when Ripan yelled, “Hap birfday Uncla Rock!” and launched G.G. up into the air, remembering their last trip to his uncles,’ though, after the stuffed toy was resecured, there was no further incident and Ripan was happily on board, chattering about “small baby” and “play an’ pat the baby.” </p><p>Roxas’s face had aged a decade since Sora had last seen him the month before, and his shirt looked like it hadn’t been changed in that time, but he radiated happiness, so Sora judged all as it should be.</p><p>“Show the baby,” Ripan demanded as soon as Roxas greeted them. </p><p>“Straight to the point, little man,” Roxas beamed indulgently, tickling the small boy’s belly, causing him to try and hurl himself out of Sora’s arm. “The babies are sleeping…finally.” He gave Sora a significant look that his Somebody returned sympathetically. “Axel just set them down. He’ll be back down in….” Distraught wails echoed down the stairs. Roxas sighed heavily and waved Sora and Ripan inside. “All three of my favorite people will be down here shortly and you can meet Salena and Dulce.”</p><p>When Axel made his appearance, juggling two wriggling sea-salt blue blanket bundles, announcing, “Incoming baby-ritos, hot off two minutes of napping,” he was hiding his tiredness better than Roxas. On the contrary, the aura of manic energy was enough to electrify the air, and only the fact that his hair was messy enough that it looked like it had been electrified as well hinted toward a frazzled new parent. He waited, nodding his head toward the couch until Sora sat down and put Ripan beside him, then handed one of the bundles to Sora, “The sweet Salena,” and the other to Roxas, “Delectable Dulce.”</p><p>“Oh, they are gorgeous,” Sora breathed, awed, heart constricting as he suddenly missed Ripan being so small, even though he was barely bigger now. “Can I sniff her head?” </p><p>“Two babies?” Ripan widened his eyes and gasped as if he had not been warned.</p><p>“That’s right, Wall-Crawler,” Axel nodded toward the young toddler, as Sora buried his face in Salena’s blanket and she began to whimper in complaint until he stopped.</p><p>Ripan observed the squirming blanket closely for a moment. It was loud and red, but he liked it. “Good baby,” he shared his professional opinion. “Mine?” </p><p>“No, mine and Uncle Roxas’ babies,” Axel answered, crouching down so he could talk eye to eye with Ripan while Roxas laughed indulgently.</p><p>Ripan screwed his face up in consternation. “Have two. I want one.”</p><p>“You may want one, but they need to stay here. We’d miss them too much, right Rox?” Axel explained patiently.</p><p>Roxas chimed in, “Yeah, our hearts would break.” He cooed down at his blanket bundle. “These beautiful little scream boxes are our whole hearts now. Daddy can’t live without you. No, he can’t.”</p><p>“Two baby. Want one.” Ripan repeated. He’d been promised the babies were for him to play with. “ One, Unc Rock baby. Two, Ripan an’ Daddy baby.” He patted the blanket bundle and it screamed. Ripan shied back, changing his mind. “Not good baby. Don’t need.”</p><p>“More for us then,” Axel held his arms out to take his daughter back from Sora. Barely aware of the world, the infant already seemed to know her father’s arms and became much more agreeable.</p><p>“We brought you guys a gift,” Sora prompted, looking at Ripan, who gave his father back a doubtful look. “Isn’t that right?”</p><p>Ripan hugged G.G. Giraffe to his chest, not sure where this was going, but not liking it one bit. “No.”</p><p>“We want to share with our friends…” Sora pressed more.</p><p>Ripan thought it over a minute, leaning his head down against G.G.’s softness, trying to figure out what his dad meant. It sunk in after a moment, and he gripped his giraffe more tightly. “Oaky,” he agreed reluctantly. “Bye-bye Daddy.” </p><p>He and G.G. would have to get along somehow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>